venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Maybe No Go
Maybe No Go is the second episode of Season 6 and the overall sixty-fourth episode of the Venture Bros. Plot Dr. Venture has learned that his company's funds are going down, due to him firing most of the staff as such he turns to The Sea Captain for advice on how to run the company but is unable to locate him as the latter is struggling with an addiction. Brock later gets the captain and the ventures chain him to a bed as a form of an intervention. While the captain slowly recovers, he starts to lose his mind and has a series of hallucinations until he finally beats his addiction. Elsewhere the Monarch has learned of his low status in the The Guild of Calamitous Intent and that other villains are doing a better job at trying to arch Dr. Venture. The Monarch is determined to be the sole villain to arch Dr. Venture and decides to get rid of the competition. Else where at a sea food restaurant, Wide Wale is dining with his henchman guarding him until CAL member Fallen Archer appears and gives the villain envelope containing money revealing that his team regularly pays him their protection fee. Wide Wale then angry as he notes that envelope is lighter than usual accusing the CAL of trying to cheat him until the scared Archer tells him that Dr. Venture refused their protection plan and as a result they can't give him his money causing Wide Wale to plan an attack on Venture Industries. Meanwhile, Pete White and Master Billy Quizboy are dealing with an enemy of their own and end up being captured by said foe who demands that the two sell him their company. The two at first refuse but after a series of events they turn over the rights to the company to St. Cloud and they travel back to their home, defeated and unsure of what to do next. Back in New York, The Monarch and Henchman 21 have arrived at the house of villain who is line of arching Dr. Venture. The villain is a mysterious woman named Redusa, the two attempt to talk her out of arching venture but she states she doesn't know what they are talking about but they soon catch onto her lie and as a result she tries to use her power to shrink them. However, 21 reflects her power causing her to shrink her own head and allow 21 to threaten her and the monarch makes her sign a paper which state she has decided to not arch Dr. Venture who and she reluctantly signs. Monarch and Henchman 21 return home where they are told by Manolo of something amazing he found. It turns out to be a secret chamber hidden behind the library shelf which leads to underground lair greatly shocking the Monarch. Now back in New York, Brock is informed by Shore Leave that since Dr. Venture refused CAL protection the super-villain Wide Wale is planning attack and the O.S.I is not sending reinforcements, meaning Brock is on his own. With this information as well as knowing he is carrying an empty gun, Brock quickly orders everyone into the panic room. While the family are in hiding, Dr. Venture and the Sea Captain begin debating on what should be done run the company. The Captain shoots down some of venture's ideas to use some of his inventions stating he needs to find a way to financially support the company until Dean states they should try both invent while maintaining face with the general public something his father and the captain agree to do. In the lobby of VenTech Tower, Sergeant Hatred and Brock are wondering what to do about Wide Wale as the latter gives Brock the information he knows about Wide Wale (both from his O.S.I and Super-Villain days) and what strategy Wide Wale will use. Hatred notes that he is the only capable person Brock has because the latter has no bullets. For some strange reason, Brock then tells Hatred he went to the zoo and asks Hatred when the last time he's been to the zoo. Later on, Wide Wale and his men tunnel through the building's floor where they begin shooting everything until realizing nobody is around, save for Hatred's voice on the intercom talking about a mask worth a worth a fortune. Wide Wale then has his men take the mask and they retreat back to their base. At that moment, two of Wide Wale's men are knocked out by Brock who along with Hatred is revealed to have snuck in Wide Wale's building while also stating the mask wide wale took was really a mask made of copper. Brock complains about something being heavy after getting tranquilized. Brock then offers to take Hatred out for a beer which the latter states the drinks will be his treat, with that the two parachute from the building. Wide Wale then returns to his home, he speaks with second-in-command and is shown happy about his new item until his second-in-command opens the door revealed to be filled with balloons. Wide Wale then hears someone breathing and demands they come out, the person emerges from the balloons and is revealed to be the polar bear that was tranquilized at the city zoo earlier that day. The bear prepares to attack the scared Wide Wale and second-in-command. At the end of the episode, Augustus St. Cloud arrives at Pete and Billy's residence where he informs them of his selling their company. After he leaves, Billy tells Pete to back his bags as they are moving to New York when it is revealed that Venture Industries was the company that purchased Billy and Pete's company. Connections to Previous Episodes *Dr. Dugong from Tears of a Sea Cow is revealed to be Wide Wale's brother. *Various references to the previous episode are mentioned. **Brock mentioning Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture firing the majority of Venture Industries staff. **Sergeant Hatred has become a security guard due losing his job after Brock was re-assigned to guard the Ventures. he and Brock seem to reconcile at the end of the episode. ** The Sea Captain trying to get himself tranquilized due to his addiction reawakening. **Fallen Archer telling Wide Wale that Dr. Venture refused Crusader Action League protection fee, indicating that the CAL (or some of its members) are corrupt rather than merely mercenary. **Manolo's truck is still crushed from where Warriana fell on top of it. Trivia *The episode includes several references (including the title of the episode) to the Duran Duran "Is There Something I Should Know?". *The Sea Captain's withdrawal hallucinations are inspired by the film "Trainspotting". Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 6